


Bound to Protect

by darkvictornikiforov



Series: Bound [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Omega Oppression, Protective Victor Nikiforov, implied/referenced past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkvictornikiforov/pseuds/darkvictornikiforov
Summary: In a world where Omega's are considered property rather than people and deeply oppressed Victor found out that Yuuri Katsuki is Omega and in danger of being discovered. In order to protect him he offered him three choices.1. He turns him in2. He gets Yuuri to an underground network for Omegas so he can run3. He bonds with him.Yuuri chose Victor and they bonded but that doesn't mean Yuuri's safe and Victor is doing his best to protect Yuuri at all costs while also dealing with the fact that his crush of over a year is now his lover for life.(Victor POV Companion Piece to Bound to You.)





	Bound to Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Some people commenting on my main fic put this into my head and this series happened. 
> 
> This is going to be much less smutty and much more angsty but nothing terrible will happen to either Yuuri or Victor but past stuff in Victor's background will be slowly revealed
> 
> First chapter takes place between Chapters 1 and 2 of Bound To You

By the time Victor had finished in the shower Yuuri had fallen asleep, his phone held loosely in his hand and dried tear tracks on his face. Victor winced in guilt as he took Yuuri’s phone and placed it on his bedside table before gently removing his glasses and placing them next to the phone.

He gently brushed Yuuri’s hair off his forehead as he watched the omega sleep. 

“I’m sorry, I should have been more gentle” Victor admitted softly, and he should have been but there was something about Yuuri that brought all his latent desire and tendencies to the forefront but at least Yuuri hadn’t seemed unhappy with it. Once he had bonded with Yuuri he had checked his feelings and felt relieved by how good the omega seemed to be feeling.

When he was showering though Yuuri’s feelings had been all over the place which, considering he was talking to his family after thinking he’d never talk to them again, was not a surprise.

Victor winced when his phone started ringing and quickly crossed to the couch to grab it. Walking to other side of the room and keeping his voice quiet he answered in Russian.

“Hello?”

“Vitya” ah his disapproving coach. Wonderful.

“Yes?” He kept his voice level, “What’s wrong?” the long suffering sigh he got in response but was not at all new but for the first time he bristled a bit.

“Vitya I’ve just had a phone call from an ISU official saying you’ve bonded with Yuuri Katsuki. You actually did it then?” 

“I told you I was going to” Victor kept his tone light but his jaw tightened slightly as Yakov swore.

“What was the boy thinking? Why would you bond with an omega who doesn’t understand his place?” the anger in Yakov’s voice did  _ not _ sit well with Victor at all.

“Yakov” even Victor was startled by the venom in voice, “I don’t want you saying anything like that in front of Yuuri. This is hard enough for him as it is”

“Hmph well if the boy had just realised his place. Omegas are too weak to be athletes.” 

“Yakov you will not speak of him like that. You’ve seen his skating, hell you pointed out how his step sequences are better than mine and he was doing that while wearing costumes that must have been physically painful. He is anything but  _ weak _ ” Victor did his best to control the anger he felt. He hated that Yuuri had to give up something he had worked so hard for.

There was a silence before Yakov sighed in defeat.

“I also believed that about Vasily.” and then Victor felt guilty. He knew why Yakov had issues about omegas. 

“Yuuri isn’t Vasily but what happened to him is why I bonded with Yuuri. He was in danger and if he had gone to the rink unbonded tomorrow it would have gone very badly.” Victor let the full import of his words sink in.

“Shit”

“Yeah.” Victor sighed and rubbed his face feeling tired all of a sudden.

“What’s the plan? How did he even fool everyone for so long?” and with that he knew Yakov was on board.

“I have no idea. He fell asleep when I was in the shower and he’s been through the wringer emotionally. I was planning to ask in the morning and then we’ll get a story together before the press statement. I have to give an account of why Yuuri was skating and lying about his secondary. I plan on taking responsibility for it though” he could afford it. From what little he knew of Yuuri his family couldn’t. Yakov grunted, probably thinking the same thing.

“That’s going to be tough PR for you” 

“I’ll survive. What I need to know is if you’ll help me and back me up” Victor already knew the answer to that.

“Yes yes I’ll say the same as you. Lilia is going to have your head you know this right? She would have wanted you to send him to her” and Victor winced but he’d offered!

“I told him that was one of the options. He picked me.” 

“What did you offer that boy” and shit Yakov sounded rightfully suspicious.

“The chance to skate” it had been a bit of a desperate ploy but he had meant it and still did.

“Vitya!” 

“I’m not talking competitively or when others are there but you’ll let me book time for just the two of us right? It can be after normal closing times. Please Yakov I can’t take the ice from him.” there was a silence, “You’d have let Vasily”

“...That’s a low blow Vitya.” and yes it was but it was necessary, “...fine. We’ll work it out when we get home. Do NOT let anyone else know” 

“Thank you Yakov”

“You’re an idiot but you’re my idiot...and that’s what Vasily would have wanted” 

They said their goodbyes and Victor felt exhausted. He took a deep breath before crawling into bed beside Yuuri, wrapping his arms around the omega and taking a deep breath of scent which was buried under Victor’s own.

“I’ll protect you Yuuri, always.”


End file.
